


Take me somewhere nice

by YNAkuma



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si pudiera desaparecer y alejarse de ese lugar junto él, eso sería suficiente, estaba exhausto de esa vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me somewhere nice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la canción homónima de Mogwai. -Qué se han vuelto mi droga auditiva-.

Odiaba ese lugar, esa gente, ese entorno, esa ciudad, esa casa. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer, desvanecerse con el viento que soplaba y que acariciaba su rostro esa noche... Eso estaría bien, eso sería suficiente.

Empalmó sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y se abrazó a éstas. Podría inclinarse hacia el frente y todo terminaría, había subido a eso después de todo pero su cuerpo se paralizaba en cuanto llegaba al borde.

Todo era un desastre, su familia, su vida, él mismo.

Muchas veces pensó hacerlo mas nunca lo logró.

Estaba enfermo, harto de las palabras, las miradas, los golpes, el desprecio. Había llegado al punto en que no sabía si realmente le lastimaban o simplemente es que habían colmado su paciencia. Aprendió a vivir sin importarle el qué dirán, creció restándole importancia a lo que dijeran de él, sin embargo a sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años pareció llegar a su límite.

Muchas veces lo intentó mas siempre se acobardó.

Se removió en su sitio un tanto incómodo y estiró las mangas largas de su playera hasta la mitad del dorso de sus manos. Tenía tatuajes en las muñecas, había estigmas en su fina y blanca piel. Eran parte de su pasado, una parte de su persona, una de la que no se enorgullecía. No le dolían pero le avergonzaban. En especial frente a _él_.

Él no sabía mucho de esas marcas, porque le conoció después de ellas y porque no le hablaba mucho de esa época, era una mancha en su vida, la más negra de todas. No tenía que cargar con todo el caos que era él, era bastante con lo que había visto estos dos últimos años, era suficiente lo que había soportado...

¿Qué tan efectiva era una caída desde esa altura?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos, esas ideas turbias. No le hacían ningún bien, a ninguno de los dos. Nunca quiso ser una molestia para él y aun así lo mantuvo atado a él durante dos años y probablemente serían tres, cuatro, quizás toda la vida. Esperaba que así fuera y al mismo tiempo no.

No merecía a alguien como él.

Él merecía algo mejor.

¿Por qué quería a alguien tan roto como lo era él?

A su espalda escuchó el crujir de las hojas de otoño, rompiéndose bajo las pisadas de alguien, desmoronándose como él frente a esa mirada de orbes oscuros. Su cuerpo se tensó ante el rumor del pasto acercándose y se abrazó con más fuerza a sí mismo al tiempo en que dejaba de respirar. Tenía miedo, siempre tenía miedo cuando estaban juntos, no le asustaba él sino su propia persona, lo que pudiera mostrarle, lo que pudiera hacer, siempre vivía con el temor de que él lo rechazara a pesar de que siempre le aseguraba que nunca lo haría.

El aire a su derecha se movió y partículas de polvo flotaron cuando su nuevo acompañante se detuvo a su lado -Jack. -Su voz vibró en sus oídos, le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre en esa voz profunda y grave.

Disfrutó aquello y repitió su voz en su cabeza varias veces, no quería voltear, le aterraba lo que pudiera ver. ¿Qué sería esta vez? ¿Un ojo hinchado? ¿Un labio reventado?

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir sólo porque lo quería?

-Mark -, no se movió de su posición y siguió mirando el pueblo nocturno, el mencionado respondió con un sonido inquisitivo en su garganta -, estoy cansado.

-Lo sé. -Si pudiera escuchar su voz hasta el fin... Eso estaría bien. -Ven, tenemos que irnos.

Se giró en su lugar y lo primero que vio fue su mano extendida, ofrecida para ayudarle a levantarse, lo segundo que vio fue su brazo mancillado y los cardenales en su cuello. Su rostro se torció en horror y lentamente tomó la mano del mayor, inconscientemente se fue incorporando, estaba absorto en la apariencia del chico de cabello oscuro, había vestigios de la desgracia que los perseguía.

Nunca quiso arrastrarlo en esto.

-Estoy bien. -Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. -Esto no es nada. -Continuó diciendo, sus ojos castaños resplandecían con el brillo de la luna y los vio rebosantes de emociones.

Quería disculparse, sentía que iba a llorar.

-Te amo, Sean.

Sus palabras le ahogaron y sus sentimientos se derramaron. Con una amalgama de sensaciones atorada en su pecho se acercó al más alto y rozó sus labios con los propios. Si podía amarlo entonces todo estaría bien, sólo lo necesitaba a él...

Quería que lo llevara lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Allá donde nadie los conociera ni los juzgara. Un buen lugar, uno calmo y brillante. Allí donde la vida fuera más fácil, donde sólo importaran ellos.

Cualquier sitio donde fuera más sencillo respirar.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente me gustan las cosas ambiguas y cortas. Perdón.


End file.
